ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW King of Extreme (2010)
Card King of Extreme Finals - TLC Match; Winner becomes King of Extreme and gets a shot at a World Championship at any time he wants CM Bank$ vs. Robbie V EAW Championship Extreme Enigma © vs. Captain Charisma EAW World Heavyweight Championship Mister K © vs. Heart Break Boy Falls Count Anywhere Match for the EAW InterWire Championship James M. Johnson © vs. HRDO Fatal 4-Way Match for the EAW National Extreme Championship Dark Emperor © vs. Nike-e-G vs. Matt Ryder vs. Kevin Devastation EAW Unified Tag Team Championship; If Robbie V get pinned at any time during the match before the King of Extreme Main Event Match, he will be stripped of the opportunity at the King of Extreme crown, and CM Bank$ will be KOE on the spot! RoViper (Robbie V & Viper) © vs. The Order of the Angels (Y2Impact & St. Anger) EAW Alternative X Championship Alexander Da Vinci © vs. ADen Rocke Results *1. In the final moments, Robbie V hit a top-rope missile dropkick onto Y2Impact as Y2Impact holds a trash can on his face. As Robbie V lands safety and about to turn around, St. Anger charges from one of the corners going for a Spear on Robbie V but Viper moves Robbie out of the way at the last second and St. Anger hits the Spear on Viper instead and score the pinfall for his team. Due to the pre-match stipulation, if Robbie V was pinned by either member of Order of the Angels, he would be automatically stripped of his chance for the King of Extreme crown and CM Bank$ will be King of Extreme on the spot. *3. Johnson accidentally hit Stew-O of the commentary team as Johnson was going for a kendo-stick assisted Clothesline from Hell onto HRDO but HRDO dodges at the last second. After the match, Johnson took the title belt from HRDO and told everyone especially that the InterWire Title belongs to him for life but HRDO had enough as HRDO beat the dickens out of Johnson period! Then HRDO locks on the Sandtrap Crossface as Johnson screaming in severe pain. Referees tried to force HRDO to let go on Johnson but HRDO kept the Sandtrap on Johnson for God knows how long until HRDO lets go, grabs the title belt, and leaves the arena through the crowd. *7. After the match, Robbie V climbs to the top of the ladder and told everyone that he's the King of Extreme but where his throne well where he's standing at the time is his throne and that is all he needs to be King of Extreme as the great event comes to an end. Miscellaneous *CM Bank$ interrupted Extreme Enigma's interview regarding the EAW Championship Match. *RoViper (Robbie V & Viper) went to Y2Impact's locker room and handed back the EAW Interbranded Championship to Y2Impact due to the title match between Y2Impact and Robbie V 2 weeks ago even Y2Impact was beyond pissed of how the match went down. Robbie says words to the champ including he can beat him anytime he wanted. *Dynasty General Manager Killswitch announces that he stepping down from his position of Dynasty General Manager and his replacement is none other than Hova of all people!! Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2010